


Guy Talk

by 2CELLOSFanFiction



Category: 2Cellos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2CELLOSFanFiction/pseuds/2CELLOSFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stjepan has a bad night, decides to get drunk and gets a serious talking to from Luka and Dusan. His friends know him better than he wants to admit or deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Talk

He got off the elevator grumbling to himself ”I need a drink; I need to get drunk, they better be up.” Reaching Luka’s room, he heard quiet voices coming from inside the room and pounded on the door, mumbling “let me in.”

As the door opened he heard Luka say “Not a good night? You’re back early, very, very early actually” and then Dusan added “not a good night at all; want a beer?” as he grabbed one from the room fridge, popped the top and handed it to an obviously frustrated and annoyed Stjepan.

“I don’t understand. She should have been perfect. We’ve been talking for weeks online, she looked absolutely perfect, just what I like, but she was not good at all. She didn’t smell good, her breath was bad, she was just all wrong. I couldn’t touch her. I don’t understand. Why are all the girls who should be exactly what I want always not right. The ones who fuck are boring and not any good, and the ones who don’t, have no personality and are stupid. They bring their mothers and sisters and friends with them like they think I want to meet them. What is wrong with them? Why do you both have girlfriends if I’m the one all the girls want?”

He drained his beer and looked at his friends, both watching him, Luka trying not to smirk, Dusan trying not to laugh outright as he fetched another beer for his obviously overwrought friend.

Luka spoke first “Maybe you are trying too hard, maybe you only think you know what you want and mostly, you are an idiot. How many of these has it been now, 30, 40? And how many of those think they are your secret girlfriend?”

Dusan snorted “more than that, I think; you don’t always stay after to watch who he leaves with.”

Stjepan glared at them “Yes, I keep track; almost 150. Yes, I have fucked almost 150 girls. Almost 150 and not more than one or two I would even want to fuck again, much less spend time with. Why do you both have girlfriends and I can’t even find a good fuck?”

This time Luka gave him a real (and he knew unwanted) answer “We weren’t looking for someone; and we didn’t try to have sex with every girl who looked a certain way. We treated the girls we met as people, as human beings; we didn’t try to jump into bed with them as soon as we met them. We let nature do what it does best. And we aren’t involved with girls who look like the teenagers we couldn’t get when we were teenagers.”

Dusan chimed in “150? Even I didn’t realize it was that many. You know they all look the same; did it ever dawn on you that maybe what you think you want isn’t what you want?  
Luka mumbled at Dusan “We know who he really wants; but he’s not ready. He’ll figure it out eventually. Hopefully she will still love him.”

Stjepan interrupted “What? Who are you talking about? Give me another beer. I want to get seriously drunk and wash this one out of my system. What do you mean who I really want? Who are you talking about?”

Dusan handed him another beer and changing the direction of the conversation, said “You know, you’re lucky there are no little Hausers popping up to surprise you.

Stjepan reared his head back, his eyes opening wide “What do you mean? I ALWAYS use condoms. ALWAYS. I am not an idiot.”

Dusan looked at him and then at Luka “he IS an idiot, isn’t he?” Turning to Stjepan “You are fucking girls you don’t really know at all. Do you take the used condoms with you when you leave? Or do you leave them at her place? Are you sure no one’s ever taken one with her when she’s been to your room? Do you ALWAYS use your own to make sure she hasn’t put tiny holes into it? Catching a Hauser baby might be quite the trophy for some of the girls you fuck. They want boyfriends and husbands and a ‘famous’ musician, especially an honorable one who’s never around but who will pay well to have their child well taken care of, might just be what one is looking for. Obviously you don’t really know the girls, even the ones you think you do. And you are honorable enough that you would marry one if you knew the baby was yours, even if she tricked you into getting her pregnant. And then you would truly be unhappy; not just frustrated and annoyed like you are now.

Stjepan stared at his friend dumfounded. “How do you know these things? You are in a serious relationship. Why do you know these things? “

Dusan laughed “I read a lot. No, seriously, I studied with a lot of jazz musicians, while you were studying serious classical music with your old stuffy traditional teachers. My teachers were much more, oh, ummm, socially active!? Jazz is all about sex, and the experienced guys I studied with and played with looked out for me; they made sure I was careful. Cellists don’t usually get quite the same action as jazz drummers. You two are the exception to the rule…. Well, you are, Stjepan. Luka could if he wanted to, but of course…..”

Grabbing another beer, Stjepan continued to stare at his friends, a shocked look on his face as Dusan’s words sank into his somewhat pickled brain. “Oh my god. What have I done? Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Hearing the anguish in Stjepan’s voice, Dusan replied “I didn’t realize how unhappy you were with the girls. You’ve never really said it out loud before. I figured if it happened, it was meant to be, and you’d be ok with it. But apparently not.” Turning to Luka “You’re right, but what….” Stjepan interrupted “What’s he right about?” To Luka “what did you mean “I’m not ready? What are you talking about?

Slumping back into his chair “I think I’m going to be sick,” Luka replied “Not in my room, you’re not. Bathroom is over there, or go back to your room” gesturing at the closed door. Stjepan “Not that kind of sick. Tell me what you mean.” 

Luka and Dusan exchanged looks. “This is not the time and the place. You have had too much to drink and you are not dealing with reality yet.”

Sitting upright, and shaking his head to clear it, Stjepan turned to his friend “I’m going crazy. I am miserable. What else is there that you know that I don’t? About me and my sex life?”

“It’s not just about sex, you idiot; until you get that through your head, it’s all just a waste of time.” Luka shook his head, turned and walked away to get himself another beer. “I need another drink to have this conversation with you and I’m not sure it’s not a mistake to do this now. Dule? What do you think?”

Dusan shook his head “It’s not the right time. He has to do this on his own.”

“No” Stjepan barked angrily “If you are my friends, you will tell me what you mean, who you mean, what you’re talking about – who??”

Luka sat down in front of his friend, looked directly into his eyes “You know who we’re talking about. You may not want to accept it, but you DO know. We’ve seen both of you when she’s around; you may behave like an idiot, but you are not a fool.

He stood up and walked across the room, drinking his beer and watching Stjepan as his words registered. Exchanging looks with a concerned Dusan, he shrugged his shoulders, and just watched as Stjepan processed the words. Dusan added “you insisted; you know what he’s saying is the truth…”

“You mean? No no no. She’s …; she’s not……” Stjepan practically stuttered, every bit as shocked as a few minutes earlier. “No, no; it’s not like that at all. It’s just fun …. A stubborn expression crossed his face “No!”

He suddenly grew very still “you think she loves me?” he mumbled quietly. “No she just wants….; she’s not interested in me, not that way, not really …. What good would it do?”

In a voice just above a whisper, Dusan asks “Are you sure? Are you really really sure? I’ve talked to her, not about you of course, but …. Right now you’re both miserable.”

Luka interrupted “Stjepan, is that really it, or is it that you are scared; she isn’t one of your skinny little teenager-types, so yes, I’m sure she has some experience. Are you afraid you will fail her? That you can’t please her, that you will somehow be inadequate? I am quite sure that she loves you; I doubt that there is anything you could do that would hurt her any more than the way you are treating her now does.”

And then “Enough now. You asked, we told you. It is late, we have all been drinking and we have to be up in a few hours. Go back to your room. Get some sleep. It’s not like you can do anything right now, or even like you have to.”

Dusan added “You know we are your friends. Whenever you want to talk, you know we are here. But Luka is right; come. I’ll walk you to your room” as he shoves his friend out the hotel room door and down the hall.


End file.
